


Sleeping & Not Sleeping

by frontrowseat



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frontrowseat/pseuds/frontrowseat
Summary: 理查德睡不着，最后在贾里德的帮助下他们解决了这个问题（？）





	Sleeping & Not Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleeping & Not Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302736) by [orphean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphean/pseuds/orphean). 
  * A translation of [Sleeping & Not Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302736) by [orphean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphean/pseuds/orphean). 



> 授翻自orphean太太，喜欢的小伙伴请去原文点赞评论鸭❤https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302736

理查德睡不着。他不知道自己究竟是什么时候失去了睡足七个小时的能力，但他发现自己躺在床上醒着的时间越来越长，夜里醒来后再也睡不着了。在睡眠不足五小时的第五天，吉尔弗约尔盯着他看了一会，然后发表了自己的看法：

“你看起来像坨屎。”

迪尼希看着他，点点头：

“是啊，你看起来就像加文·贝尔森在你身上放了一坨屎。”

埃利希点了根烟枪，没有注意谈话。贾里德看着他们三个，似因为乎为他们的评价感到痛心。

“我只是没睡好。”

理查德用手掌按着眼睛，企图让自己不那么昏昏欲睡。他有很多事情要做，没有足够的时间来应付这件事。他感到胃在翻腾，是那种熟悉的恶心感。贾里德突然来到他身边，不安地换着脚：

“有什么我能帮忙的吗?我听说重力毯很有用?我还读过一些文章说CBD油是治疗失眠的一种非常有效的方法。如果你愿意，我可以去商店买些褪黑素软糖?你有很多工作要做，魔笛手需要它的船长保持健康!”

理查德睡意朦胧地点点头在电脑前坐下，他已经无力反驳了。他把毯子裹得更紧，努力集中精力工作。

当天下午，贾里德带着一大堆东西回来了:睡眠软糖、褪黑素喷雾剂、各种各样的CBD油，还有一条几乎让理查德窒息的厚毯子，但的确很让人放松。然而，这些都不能帮助他入睡。在接下来的三个星期里，他努力制定出一套至少能让他睡五个半小时的作息时间。

他不再喝酒(倒不是说他以前喝得很多)。他尽量少喝能量饮料(难度更大，但他已经尽力了)。他有时晚上吃褪黑素糖，有时尝试CBD油。几个小时后他还是醒了，直到玫瑰色的晨曦出现在他的窗前，他才又睡着了。毯子很舒服，但是太热了，令他完全不能放松。有几次他也尝试过食用型da/麻，但并没能成功地带着系统而疯狂的想法清醒地躺在床上，而是体会着他的焦虑从一个话题跳到另一个话题，但从未停留得足够久来让理查德那昏昏沉沉的大脑真正开始解决问题。

他发现失眠使他更容易呕吐。贾里德会坐在浴室外面，拿着水杯等他恢复。有一天，理查德的眼圈已经变成了上等葡萄酒和皇室专属的深紫色。贾里德托着他的脸小心翼翼地涂上遮瑕，用他瘦长的手指把边角都混晕。理查德不知道遮瑕膏是从哪里来的，但它很合适他的脸，并且能让他在不得不参加的股东大会上看起来更像个人类。

但这些并没有奏效。他还是睡不着，他的注意力一直在下降。虽然有一些美好的时刻——有那么几个小时他疲倦得甚至都感觉不到累了，但总而言之，这种情况很糟糕。连理查德也明白这一点。

最后，贾里德让他坐下。那是一个星期二的晚上，理查德上星期大概睡了16个小时。

“你考虑过可能是床的原因吗?”贾里德和往常一样怪异并且认真地问道。理查德想起了他那摇摇晃晃的高架床，试图跟上对方的思路。“也许是睡得离地太高导致了这些问题。毕竟你不是猴子。”

而事实上理查德觉得自己正像只猴子:无法形成连贯思维，但却擅长到处制造麻烦。

“我不能买一张新床。我的房间放不下。况且也没有那么多预算。”

他那又高又瘦的顾问不安地挪动了一下身子：

“你可以睡在我的床上，看看是否有帮助。”

“贾里德…”理查德想找些话来反驳，但他的大脑拒绝合作。他知道有充分的理由证明这是个坏主意，可他就是想不起来。

“我们目前没有足够的预算让你住酒店，所以这是最好的选择。我会睡在沙发上，你睡在我床上。你明天的会议很重要。我们不能把这件事搞砸，并不是说你会把事情搞砸，我只是希望你能尽你最大的努力，恕我直言，亲爱的理查德，你还没有达到最佳状态。”

而他甚至没有精力提出异议。

当他拿着他的重力毯和一小包必需品(牙刷、笔记本电脑、耳机和一些睡觉用的东西)，把它们塞进贾里德的雪佛兰伏特时，其他人滑稽地看着他但都没说话。理查德猜贾里德趁自己去收拾东西的时候已经解释了这一切，而他们也已经做出了相应嘲讽。

贾里德的公寓明亮而优雅。理查德觉得它很像它的主人。(他决定不去深究他刚刚把贾里德和优雅联系起来的想法。)他把包扔在走廊里，跟着贾里德来到卧室。贾里德期待地看着理查德在床边坐下。

“你想喝点热牛奶吗?我的一位养母经常在我睡不着的时候塞给我这个，我觉得现在是时候回报了。”贾里德没等回答就转身走了，大概是去热牛奶。

理查德揉了揉眼睛然后捋捋头发。他鼓起勇气迅速换上一件干净的t恤和睡裤，然后瘫倒在床上。贾里德公寓的天花板很高。理查德想知道他是否也曾经有过那种荧光星星。可能不会。理查德有过，小的时候。他开始回想起小时候自己是如何深受噩梦困扰的。

“理查德?”贾里德回来了，手上端着一杯热气腾腾的牛奶，眉毛因为担心而皱了起来。“你好像在沉思什么。”

“我只是在想我小时候经常做什么，还有我当时经常做噩梦。”理查德接过牛奶。

“你现在还做噩梦吗?”贾里德小心翼翼地坐在床上，离得不算近。理查德其实希望他能靠得更近一些。(什么?)

“不,不。”他咬了下嘴唇，犹豫地喝了一口牛奶，还很烫。“但当我还是个孩子的时候，我有时会做噩梦，之后就会睡不着。那时我常常去父母的房间。在他们的床上我总是能立刻睡着。我不知道，但我想只是那种并不孤身一人的安全感能帮助我入睡。”

直到闭上嘴，他才意识到自己刚才的话或多或少在暗示些什么。从贾里德发出的奇怪的快要窒息的声音判断，他也发现了这一点。

“我本来打算睡在沙发上，但如果你愿意，我可以——”

“不，不，”理查德结结巴巴地说，“我的意思——嗯——不是说你必须——我不想让你感到不舒服或者其他任何我不是——”

“理查德，”现在贾里德正在碰他。“你需要休息，我不介意。我保证不会碰到你。”

他决定不去探究贾里德那样说是什么意思，也不去探究为什么会对贾里德保证不碰自己感到有点失望。(他上次和人肢体接触是在什么时候?)

身上盖着重力毯，和他的同事——或许，仅仅是或许，朋友——距离几英尺躺在一起，理查德·亨德里克斯睡得很好。

———————————————————————————————————————

理查德已经忘了一夜好觉后的感觉有多好。经历了数周糟糕的睡眠后，一个意想不到的好觉会让你感觉无敌。他简直是用脚后跟跳着回的孵化器。他笑得太开心以至于干裂的嘴唇绷开了，他尝到了血的味道。贾里德立刻就找了一根唇膏递给他。

他一直担心的会议进行得很顺利。不仅仅是顺利，简直太棒了。之后埃利希有点吃惊地看着他，承认道:

“伙计，你为什么不一直这么迷人?”

贾里德骄傲地冲他笑了笑，碰了碰他的胳膊肘，告诉他他做了一件了不起的工作。他为他感到非常骄傲。

贾里德的赞美远比埃利希带有讽刺的称赞要重要得多。

那天晚上，在经历了充满成功的高效的一天之后，他上床睡觉，确信自己会睡得很好。

他闭上眼睛等着自己睡着。

他等待着。

等待着。

如果你在贾里德的床上，你现在已经睡着了。  
这个想法不请自来地出现在脑海里，但他不知道该如何反驳。

“操。”他对着枕头小声说。

 

日子一天天过去，无法入睡还是伴随着他。他那好不容易维持的“正常人类”的外表正在一点点消失。他睡不着，但他绝对不可能去找贾里德寻求帮助。

并不是他不想要贾里德的帮助。该死的他真的很想(在他睡着的那几个小时里，贾里德简直像是住进了他的梦里）。但是他不能。他知道贾里德会为他竭尽全力。他知道贾里德会完全不考虑自己或自己的需求。他知道贾里德会答应的。但理查德不想强迫他人。这是他的问题，应该由他自己来解决。

当然，事情并未如愿。

一天，贾里德在厨房的角落里堵住他。理查德睡眼惺忪地吃着一碗麦片粥。贾里德站在他面前，双臂交叉，脸皱成一团——愤怒?沮丧吗?理查德不确定。

“你又睡不着觉了。”贾里德舔舔嘴唇，理查德也舔了舔嘴唇，他不喜欢贾里德听起来这么失望。“理查德。拜托了。”  
他需要说的就这么多。  
———————————————————————————————————————

没有讨论理查德开始每周有几个晚上睡在贾里德那，然后是大部分晚上。当他不和贾里德的呼吸一同入睡时，他根本就不睡觉;他把没有贾里德的夜晚当作处理代码和重新熟悉功能饮料的好时机。

大约一个月过去了。

一伙人围着桌子工作到很晚。贾里德离开去给他们买零食。(他总是那么体贴入微，理查德想。)

埃利希从他的漫画书上抬起头来。

“所以,里奇。”只是被别人叫了外号，理查德的头发都要竖起来了。受到过太多的霸凌以至于让他对所有自己全名以外的称呼都很敏感。他抿了一口饮料，等着埃利希继续说下去。

“性生活还好吗?”

红牛溅得他的屏幕上到处都是，而当他试图把它擦干净时，他还在一直在喷水。

“埃利希，埃利希。性——什么——性——我——跟谁?”

“理查德，作为一个勉强算得上的天才，你真的很蠢。”吉尔弗约尔插嘴说，“他在说贾里德。  
很明显你们俩正搞在一起。”

值得赞扬的是，理查德没有呕吐。世界变得有点倾斜，他的胃试探性地翻了个跟头，但他的午餐或者是晚餐还是好好待在了原处。

“什么，不，我不是，那太疯狂了，你们为什么——”他捂着脸，指甲陷进肉里。  
他无法忍受那帮家伙对着他笑的场景。

“所以你是说你们没乱搞，”迪奈什不信地撇嘴，“你们只是……睡在一起吗?”

“我的意思是——是的，但我是说不是你们想的那样。就像我们没有睡在一起。我们只是睡在一起。我们是一起，睡觉。”这强调没有起作用。“我们当然睡在同一张床上，但一点也不gay。”

你能听到针掉下来的声音。事实上，你可以听到红牛罐落地的声音，当理查德他拼命把连帽衫拉到脸上时打翻了空罐子。那帮人只是盯着他看。

“你们睡在同一张床上?”埃利希的声音异常高昂，况且与其说是逗乐，不如说是震惊。  
“什么鬼，理查德。我不反同，但是……”

“是的，理查德，那真的很gay。”迪尼希赞同道。

吉尔弗约尔摇摇头，继续回去工作了。

“记住多涂点润滑油，你会没事的，孩子。”

理查德希望地面能把他整个吞下去，但他却收到了另外26封(二十六封)紧急的、不能选择无视的电子邮件。

 

这次谈话的问题是——让我们面对现实，这只是那次谈话的众多问题之一——理查德甚至从未考虑过这个问题。他从来没有真正把贾里德当成一个真实的人。贾里德似乎意味着一堆不协调的四肢和无助的快乐微笑。对贾里德有任何——嗯——冲动对理查德来说都是不可想象的。

好吧，这在之前的一段时间内是无法想象的。当他开始试图想象它——不是因为他想和贾里德一起睡,也不是因为他是gay,这是只是一种在贾里德用德语说梦话时为了分散他大脑的注意力他需要考虑的东西——发现它惊人地简单。

贾里德的睫毛很长，浅淡而卷曲。理查德能看到他做梦时它们是怎样颤动的。理查德好奇如果他亲吻贾里德的眼角，他会是什么反应(什么？)。

贾里德笑的时候会露出牙齿，理查德在想他的嘴唇是否柔软。他不知道他会不会咬人，不知道他的牙齿是否会在皮肤上留下痕迹(哦不)。

贾里德的手指修长而优雅。当他工作的时候，它们从键盘上飞过，精确而优美地移动着。理查德不知道那会是什么感觉——如果它们在他的脸颊上，在他的嘴里，在他的——哦，该死。

在经历了几周的情感、身体和性各方面的混乱——逛了太多几个月前他甚至闻所未闻的论坛之后——他感觉好多了。他还是能睡在贾里德旁边，因为不管怎么说他们没有接触。理查德知道自己太过胆怯，不敢尝试任何事情。

他难道真的会做些什么吗?（论坛上倒是有一些建议......）

他会没事的。

———————————————————————————————————————

他们要去参加一个会议。考虑到预算问题，莫妮卡决定缩减团队规模:理查德和贾里德将陪同她，埃利希则负责家里一切正常(具体来说是盯着迪尼希和吉尔弗约尔)。那些家伙大吵大闹，但莫妮卡坚决反对。这是个商业会议，而不是编程会议。贾里德会很合适，但理查德…好吧，理查德是CEO，所以他真的得学着点。

他们三人住在相邻的房间里。他们提前一天到达，而登记要到第二天早上才开始。在一顿悠闲的晚餐后，莫妮卡和贾里德讨论起了塔帕斯*的各种优点。理查德试图尽可能多地吃东西来镇定他的神经，然后他们回到了各自的房间。

理查德在床上坐下。它比贾里德家里的床要小(他什么开始时候开始把贾里德的公寓当成家的?)，他不想睡在上面。他咬了十分钟指甲，然后决定做一件可能非常愚蠢的事。

贾里德带着关切和困惑的表情打开了房门。晚饭后他们已经道过了晚安，看到理查德站在门口，他一定担心出了什么事。

然后，理查德觉得，可能真的会有什么事。

“我能进来吗?”

贾里德解衬衫最上的一颗纽扣已经解开了——哦，该死，这说明理查德在他准备上床睡觉的时候打断了他，并且他的锁骨比他想象的还要突出，该死，他竟然还想象过。

“怎么了,理查德?”贾里德伸着头抿起嘴，这副样子让理查德突然想起了他喜欢看的那些愚蠢的鸟。

“我，我在想，许我，嗯......我能睡在这吗?”

“理查德。”

贾里德听起来很悲伤。

“我的意思是，只是，明天的会议很重要，我有点紧张，我想我需要好好睡一觉。”他听到自己在歪曲贾里德对他说过的话，把它们当作自己的观点来和他争辩。他舔了舔嘴唇，尽量不让自己的目光去追寻贾里德颈部的肌肉轮廓和线条。

“在家里...”贾里德抱着自己，瘦削的手指抓着手肘。“在家里，我很高兴你睡在我身边，但是这里——床太小了，理查德。我会碰到你的。”

“那有什么——那有什么错呢?”理查德听到这话脱口而出，连他自己都感到惊讶。他不知道自己曾经有多少次因为不想被触碰而躲开拥抱。而现在他却或多或少地希望贾里德把手放在他身上。

贾里德脸红了。

“理查德。”他的声音很低。这时，理查德的胃发出一声警告的低语。他怀疑自己是不是快要吐了。“你知道的。我们不需要讨论这个。我真的宁愿我们——”

“我不——我不知道。”他走近了一些，见鬼，他们现在离得太近了。理查德能数得清贾里德的睫毛，而就在几英寸之外，贾里德的手指像钳子一样紧扣在他的手肘上。

理查德伸出手碰到了他。发生了两件事。一:他感到有什么来自深处的，令人惊恐的东西，在触摸时穿过他的身体——那是期待、兴奋和渴望。二:贾里德闭上眼睛，呼吸几乎停滞了。

“当然，你知道吗?“他突然睁大眼睛，在浓密睫毛的衬托下显得那么美丽。“我爱你，理查德。”

不知道怎么回事，听贾里德这么说似乎很合理，而理查德又似乎一直都知道。就像星星住在天上，鱼住在海里，贾里德爱理查德。他不知道自己以前怎么会从来没有意识到这一点。

“你——你从来没有告诉过我。”理查德的手指攀上贾里德的上臂，用大拇指摩挲着他紧扣的手指。

“因为你是异性恋，理查德。”贾里德说的像是在陈述事实，又带有一丝埋怨。

“我是吗?”

这是个反问，可也不是。

当理查德又走近了半步，把另一只手放在他的肩膀上时，贾里德没有反抗。他什么也没说。理查德舔了舔嘴唇。贾里德叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。

“你是吗?”贾里德温热的呼吸扑面而来。他的眼睛实在是太蓝了。理查德不知道该如何呼吸。

“我不——我真的不知道，我的意思是我一直——”他抿紧嘴唇呼出一口气。他不打算再说下去了。“我不确定。我只知道我很想吻你。”

贾里德的脸亮了起来，扬起眉毛露出灿烂的笑容。但只过了一会儿就黯淡下来。

“噢，理查德。我们一起工作，这会使事情变得难办。”

理查德缓缓地把手移到贾里德的脖子上，收获了一声轻柔的叹息。他们陷入了僵局，面面相觑，既不移动也不接受。但是贾里德没有抗拒。

理查德决心要变得非常莽撞、非常愚蠢、非常勇敢。

为了够到贾里德的嘴唇，他不得不踮起脚尖。他把放在贾里德手臂上的手移到另一个肩膀上来保持平衡。贾里德的嘴唇很软。理查德知道他自己的不是，他的嘴唇因为焦虑和饮水不足而变得干裂粗糙。贾里德还是面对着他，既没有反抗，也没有向他发出邀请。恐惧在他的胃里升起，像胆汁一样沉重。他再次吻了他，然后因为他是理查德，就绊了一下。

贾里德开始回应了，他一只手放在理查德的腰上，另一只手放在理查德的脸颊上，斜吻着对方。当他感觉到贾里德的嘴唇碰到自己的嘴唇时，理查德觉得他可能会自燃。贾里德小心翼翼地吻着他，弯下腰准确无误地落下每一个吻。他真的很擅长这个，见鬼，他什么都擅长。

在仿佛经历了数小时之后，他们分开了。贾里德的手指张开覆在他脸颊和脖子的皮肤上，他们的额头抵在一起。

“所以,呃...”理查德知道他那张笨嘴会给他带来麻烦，所以他试着想出一些无伤大雅的话——什么都行。“我能留下来吗?”

比起看到，他更像是感觉到了贾里德的微笑。当他亲吻他的鼻尖时，他能感觉到了温柔的力度。

“为了你一切都可以，我的船长。” 

他们又一次接吻了。

理查德那天晚上没怎么睡觉。贾里德也是。

 

-全文完-

*塔帕斯（Tapas）：一种西班牙小吃，种类丰富，可冷可热，可荤可素。


End file.
